simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Bicentennial
3177 marked the 200th Anniversary of the Founding of the Soviet Federation. '''This event was celebrated across Kebir Blue by member states of the Soviet Federation and its various allies throughout the galaxy. This page briefly details the happenings of 3177. The Historical Commission In 3170 a special commission was established to prepare for the bicentennial. Spek, leader of the United Autonomous Republics, led the commission in finding various populist opinions regarding Soviet society and politics over its first two hundred years of history. The commission officially released its findings in 3180, taking so long to synthesise the vast quantities of submissions. Most Meaningful Event in Soviet History Respondents were asked what they thought was the most "meaningful" event in the federation's long history. The responses were nowhere near as diverse as expected, with the vast majority feeling that the various component parts of the Great Divide were in most impactful or pivotal. Beyond this, democratisation is also very popular. Construction of Capital (2995) '- 4 per cent Democratisation (3011) - 18 per cent '''Chelonia Controversy (3038) '- 5 per cent Red October (3048) '- 16 per cent '''AQT (3055) '- 14 per cent 'Kaput Incident (3068) '- 25 per cent 'IRComm Report (3075) '- 14 per cent 'SFRFS (3127) '- 2 per cent '''Soviet Constitution (3137) - 7 per cent Greatest Soviet Leader Additionally, citizens of the Soviet Federation voted on who's leadership of the federation was most noteworthy. Overwhelmingly, Keppy's first terms (3030-3048) were selected, but many others supported various other premiers and chairs over the two hundred years of history. UAR (2991-3011) - 14 per cent USE (3011-3018) - 14 per cent DRD (3030-3048) - 41 per cent SSC (3048-3053) - 5 per cent DRP (3053-3060) - 10 per cent PRR (3126-3123) - 8 per cent AE (3144-3154) '''- 8 per cent Soviet Identity Members also voted on what they thought was most important to Soviet identity. The responses were wide, and the numbers suggest that there are several important factors that unite soviets as friends: the motto, the history, and the ideas of democracy and socialism NOT ONE STEP BACK - 23 per cent Democracy - 20 per cent Socialism - 18 per cent Shared History - 18 per cent Flag - 8 per cent Military Force - 7 per cent SovECON - 6 per cent Events of March 3177 In the first week of March various states carried out special remembrances of the bicentennial. Unlike previous celebrations (3027 and 3077), there was no formal celebration undertaken by the federation government. Rather, different states, cities, and regions conducted their own ceremonies independent from one another. Here is a list of the highlights. '''Valhalla, Azurnereich The Azurni held a massive parade down the Kaiserstrasse in Valhalla, ending at the Statue of The Great Wolfgang. Immediately following, the Azurni indulged their passion for fireworks with a four hour display. This ended with a fly-over from seven jet planes. Greater Plato The bicentennial in the newly declared Federal States of Plato was quite extraordinary in that national enthuisasm coincided with the patriotism of the Federation. PDSP and CNP officials met with International Soviet Committee officials from the UAR, Socialist Party officials from Azurnereich and Supreme Soviet members from Damstu in the city of Devlingrad in which they dicussed formal links. The most remarkable event however was the Military parades and mass rallies in which they celebrated their new nation and federation allies by greeting the Azurni and UAR foreign minister with huge cheers and applause in central Gederan and the assurance of Azurni investment in the new struggling Soviet State was promised. A new Monument was unveiled in Arcadia in which the new Soviet Path was opened to the public. The 7 kilometre walk had statues of every Soviet statesman that was ever in the federation and every major event that shaped the fed into what it is today. The First Copy of the Soviet Constitution was on display in the Soviet Parliament buildings in which a huge hour long ceremony presented by the Deputy Speaker of the Soviet Parliament, Speakers of the Platoan National Assemby and Senate. There was however an incident in which a Chiawan Nationalist from the Fascist Party of Chiawa was arrested outside the National Assembly for attempting to throw a hand grenade at the Platoan Foreign Secretary on his way to the airport for the Soviet Bicentennial Celebrations abroad. The Chiawan ex-national was due to be deported until the Platoan authorites realised that the Chiawan state no londer existed. All in all the Soviet Bicentennial was marked in Plato and Orwell with great pride and enthusiasm. Northwest Blackwatch The people of Blackwatch held mass celebrations across the nation, including military parades. These events boosted the country's morale and showed off the volume of patriotisim. The BWNA's 1st Artillery Division had 50 cannons fire off 4 shots each to make up a total number of 200. After the cannons fell silent, the Blackwatch flag rose along side the Soviet Federation flag, followed by all current federation member flags. The crowd was exstatic for the Soviet Republic of Westam's air force who performed a skydive operation. They later recieved gifts from the citizens of Blackwatch to show their thanks for the assistance in the recent war. Horn of Leningrad, United Autonomous Republics Northeastern Vanqar, a recovering ecosystem, was named a national park on 1 March. The Horn of Leningrad is largely unpopulated and has been devoid of industry since the mid-3140s. The decision to turn the large peninsula into a park was wildly popular, sparking public displays of Soviet and UAR nationalism. Qavran, which is situated just at the entrance to the newly formed park, held a writing contest leading up to the bicentennial. The finest pieces were read in front of the masses by their authors on the night of 1 March. Seven works were read, including a controversial poem about the UAR's infamous oil industry. Adanac, Democratic Republic of Damstu In Damstu all national flags were lowered, replaced for a full month by Soviet flags. The only exception was in the central square at Adanac, where one flag was flown from every past and present member of the Soviet Federation (including some of the infamous past members). A trend on social media amongst youth was to visit the central square and pose in front of the flag of the former repulbic, Soviet Socialist Chiawa. Category:Soviet Federation